


Strażnik mojej samsary

by black_cape



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_cape/pseuds/black_cape
Summary: 'Wiedz, że kroczyłem twoją ścieżką wiele razy.'





	Strażnik mojej samsary

Między pustkowia, sfery i miasta  
Między eonów złudzenia i mary  
Mantrami milczący obelisk wyrasta  
To miecz strażnika mojej samsary

Przez krzyki tysięcy porzuconych czaszek  
Płomieni syki i dymów opary  
Przenika wiatru tchnienie niosące  
Szepty strażnika mojej samsary

Legiony cieni mych planów i błędów  
Wymierzające odwieczne kary  
Odchodzą w niebyt pod ciosów rozkazem  
Ostrza strażnika mojej samsary

Ciernistych pnączy czarne meandry  
Unoszą swe szpony – prastare konary  
I klucz składają do swych zagadek  
W ręce strażnika mojej samsary

Atman mój błądzi w mrokach niepamięci  
Oślepły przez ciężkie udręki dary  
Tam drogę wskazuje ów promień zastygły  
Miecza strażnika mojej samsary


End file.
